youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Nux Taku
Nux Taku is a YouTuber from Canada who makes analytical videos about anime, specifically shonen anime such as Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, Black Clover, and My Hero Academia, focusing heavily on comedy. While he lives in Canada, he has dual citizenship with both Canada and the United States. Good Friends on YouTube #Lost Pause #Tekking101 #RantCafe #AnimeUproar #Misty Chronexia #All Day Anime #Uniquenameosaurus #Lockstin & Gnoggin #The Rpg Monger #Swagkage #SethTheProgrammer Videos Honest Anime Descriptions Honest Anime Descriptions is, by far, Nux Taku's most popular series. It's where he takes a certain character, group of characters, organization, ability, or anime as a whole, and gives an "honest description" of them, with a huge focus on comedy and sarcasm. Your Honest Descriptions A subseries to Honest Anime Descriptions where he chooses the sarcastic and comedic descriptions of certain anime by his fans, rather than his own. The Best Anime Has to Offer One of his most recent series, where he talks about the most things (to him), in anime. Milestone Top 10's A series of top 10 lists which Nux Taku makes for certain milestone celebrations on his channel. No One Understands (Blank) Character analysis videos where Nux Taku breaks down and discusses certain anime characters which he feels are misunderstood in some way. Art of a Fight Scene A series where Nux Taku analyzes and breaks down amazing fight scenes in anime. Overpowered Analysis A series where Nux Taku analyzes and breaks down certain overpowered anime characters, explaining what the good ones do right and what the bad ones do wrong. Decoding the Philosophy of Anime A series where Nux Taku analyzes and discusses the philosophy, messages, and themes of certain anime series. Patreon Nux Taku's Patreon Introduction Lol, if you're here then you already know me... I try to upload quality original content like 3 times a week and focusing on it aside from schooling and part-time work is near impossible so that's where you come in... Thanks so much for making your way here, it really means the world to me, I appreciate it immensely, and thanks for any help you can spare! Reward Goals #$1 or more per month: FamBase: The FamBase are those who always come at a time of need... to keep the memes flowing... a crucial duty in our crumbling society. FamBase and above have priority to be featured in the "YOUR Honest Descriptions" series. #$10 or more per month: SwagKagers; The SwagKagers are the living legends who perpetuate the most powerful and destructive of memes. SwagKagers and above have their names shown in videos. #$25 or more per month: LordTwigers: The LordTwigers are the superior life form. LordTwigers and above have their names announced in videos. #$50 or more per month: God Usopp: One shudders to utter His name... God Usopp can request future videos (within reason). #$100 or more per month: Has Hashirama Cells. Basically Immortal. #$150 or more per month: like gremmon, but with a bigger dick: YOU'RE like gremmon, but with a bigger dick... #$300 or more per month: The Myth The Man The Legend!: The Myth The Man The Legend! #$1,000 or more per month: Actual Lord Twigo: pfff it's Lord Twigo. Stretch Goals NONE! Quotes *"You know i am serious cuz i said the world, not ZA WARUDO" *"Lets get to the meat and potatoes" *"NEXT *clap* FLEX *clap*" *"Subscrible" *"Very cool" *"Absolute mad lad" *"Welcome whamen and gentlewhamen" *"FURUMETARU ARUKEMISUTO BURATERUHUDU" *"Remember to stay weird fam" This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on March 26, 2019. Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers